La voz de la experiencia
by Ana-List
Summary: A David Rossi no le gusta que le llamen viejo, así que cuando Morgan se burla de él se le ocurre una divertida forma de vengarse y dejar su ego por los suelos. Fic para el reto "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quántico.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

_Este Fic participa en el reto de apertura "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Rumbo a Quántico._

* * *

**LA VOZ DE LA EXPERIENCIA**

David Rossi se sentó junto a Morgan en el avión de vuelta a casa tras resolver un caso en Texas. Enfrente de él Hotch y Prentiss comentaban algo del caso bajo la atenta mirada de Morgan, que miraba a su compañera con una expresión traviesa en los ojos. Rossi se preguntó que estaría tramando.

-¿Qué sucede Morgan? –Preguntó Emily percatándose de la mirada de su colega. -¿Ya vas a declararme por fin tus sentimientos? –Bromeó con un deje de picardía. Morgan sonrió.

-Prentiss, ambos sabemos que entre nosotros hay algo. –Dijo seductoramente.

-Sí. Aire, básicamente. –Contraatacó. Hotch contuvo una sonrisa. Era habitual presenciar las luchas de coqueteos de Morgan y Prentiss. A Dave le daba la sensación de que tenían una competición personal.

-Muy pronto probaras el dulce sabor de los labios de Derek Morgan y no podrás dejarlo. –Prentiss entrecerró los ojos. Lo cierto es que cada vez que se apostaban algo Morgan aprovechaba para sacarle un beso a Prentiss, aunque nunca tenía éxito. Dave a veces dudaba de si en realidad sus coqueteos con su amiga iban en serio.

-Eso es muy presuntuoso…

-No puedes negar el destino… -Dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿El destino? Ni siquiera crees en el destino. –Comentó entre divertida y escéptica.

-Pero hay cosas que son evidentes. Ahora mismo veo tres. –Captó la curiosidad de Hotch.

-Ilumínanos, figura. –Le apremió Rossi mientras compartía una mirada divertida con sus compañeros de enfrente.

-Que Reid te puede dar una estadística hasta de cuantos pedos se puede tirar un camello en medio del Sahara. –Rossi asintió con las cejas levantadas. –Que entre nosotros dos hay algo muy potente. –Dijo mientas se señalaba a sí mismo y a Emily.

-Potente… -Repitió aburrida compartiendo una mirada cómplice con Rossi.

-Ya sabes… Fuego. –Dijo con una expresión que le sacó una bonita carcajada a la morena. Hotch negó con la cabeza. Hasta a él le resultaba divertido ver los tiras y afloja entre esos dos.

-¿Y cuál es la tercera cosa evidente? –Preguntó Dave.

-Que te haces mayor. –Dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda, mientras Emily y Hotch compartían una mirada que decía "se va a liar…". Sin embargo, Dave sonrió y comenzó a tocarse la perilla.

-Con que me hago mayor… -Empezó a decir en voz baja. Se levantó y se alejó de ellos, sentándose al fondo cerca de Reid, que estaba repasando el caso y no prestaba atención a la escena.

Desde su asiento observó pensativo a sus tres compañeros. No le gustaba que le recordaran su edad o le llamaran viejo. Los chicos a veces bromeaban con ello dado que era sensible con ese tema. Pero una cosa es que su viejo amigo le hiciera una broma y otra muy distinta que se lo permitiera al resto del equipo. Reid era el único que no se burlaba, ese chaval le respetaba más que nadie. JJ reía los comentarios, García era García y Prentiss solía hacer uso de su sarcasmo habitual. Pero a Emily se lo perdonaba todo, era una debilidad que tenía, adoraba su sentido del humor. Lo de Morgan ya era otro tema, necesitaba cerrarle la bocaza porque durante el caso ya le había molestado con el tema de la edad por lo menos dos veces.

Notó como tres miradas se posaban curiosas sobre él y Hotch reprendía a Morgan en voz baja. JJ pasó por su lado saliendo del baño y se sentó donde él había estado hacía un minuto. La rubia se percató de que algo pasaba.

-¿Qué le habéis dicho? –Preguntó girándose para mirar a Dave.

-Morgan le dijo que se hacía mayor. –Explicó Prentiss mientras JJ reprendía al moreno con la mirada.

Al reparar en Emily, una idea se le vino a la cabeza y sonrió enigmáticamente mientras se tocaba la perilla. "¡Eso es!" Se levantó y miró a Reid, que seguía sumergido en el informe.

-Chaval, a lo mejor esto te viene bien. –Dijo llamando la atención del joven doctor. Reid le miró sin entender. A continuación, se acercó al grupo con calma y le ofreció la mano a Emily caballerosamente. –Emily, permíteme un segundo. –Todos le miraron confusos. Prentiss vaciló pero finalmente le dio la mano y se levantó de su sitio, el cual ocupó Rossi durante un momento para dirigirse a Morgan. –Ahora, vas a ver lo que puede hacer un viejo. –Luego miró a Hotch. –Aaron, no me tengas esto en cuenta. –Hotch le miró extrañado.

Dave volvió a mirar a Morgan desafiante, se levantó y se dirigió a Prentiss.

– Il tempo non conta per il cuore. Si può amare anche stando lontani e quell'amore, se è vero e puro, non morirà mai neanche fra mille anni. –Emily sonrió maravillada mientras los demás presenciaban con curiosidad la escena sin entender ni una palabra.

-Andare al dunque. –Le dijo divertida. Dave sonrió mirándola de cerca.

-Ti poso baciare? –Ella miró dubitativa a Hotch y luego a Morgan, para luego sonreír.

-Sì. –Entonces Dave acarició su rostro con delicadeza y la besó, dejando a todos sus compañeros con la boca abierta. Y no fue un contacto, no, fue un buen beso de al menos cinco segundos. Luego se separó y le guiñó un ojo a Emily, quien hacía un gesto de aprobación. –No está mal… -Tomó asiento y sonrió echándose hacia atrás. –Nada mal…

Dave se acomodó la americana con elegancia.

-Ahí lo llevas. –Le soltó a Morgan, que al igual que sus compañeros aún estaban digiriendo la escena: JJ levantaba las cejas divertida, Morgan fruncía el ceño y Hotch parecía no creer lo que acababa de ver. JJ fue la primera que atinó a decir algo.

-¡Vaya! –Los tres miraron a Emily que seguía sonriendo, mientras Dave volvía al final del avión. Decir que tenía aspecto triunfal era quedarse corto. –Derek, eso ha sido un jaque mate. –Morgan se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué coño te ha dicho? –Preguntó por fin.

-Eso es algo que aprendes con la edad. –Contestó Emily guiñándole un ojo.

-Morgan, me parece a mí que eso no lo aprendes tú ni en veinte años más. –Comentó JJ. Todos rieron divertidos menos el aludido.

-Dave. –Le llamó Hotch desde su asiento en un tono para que le oyera. –Como vuelvas a besar a alguna de mis subordinadas voy a tener que dar parte a Strauss. –Comentó en tono desenfadado provocando una carcajada de Morgan.

Sonrió ante el comentario de su viejo amigo. Pero lo mejor era que de momento Morgan no se burlaría de su edad, ya que su ego había salido herido. Besar a Emily Prentiss había merecido la pena por tres cosas: por el mero hecho de besarla, por la cara de Morgan y porque algo le hacía pensar que cierta persona estaba ligeramente celosa…

Nadie llamaba viejo a David Rossi y salía impune.

* * *

**N/A**: La frase que dice Dave es del escritor y guionista italiano Romano Battaglia, que falleció en 2012. Esta es la conversación en español entre Prentiss y Rossi:

_-"El tiempo no cuenta para el corazón. Si se puede amar incluso estando el amor lejano, si es verdadero y puro, no morirá jamás, incluso en mil años."_

_-Ve al grano_

_-¿Te puedo besar? _

_-Sí._

_Dave no es mi personaje favorito, pero le he cogido un gran cariño y es el que más me divierte escribir, así que espero que os haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mí escribirlo. Saludos!_


End file.
